What Are You So Scared Of?
by robzarr
Summary: Set after 04X08 - Groundhog Fae. Tamsin can't get the Yule events out of her head and finally decided to confront Bo. Valkubus to start, Valkubus to end. VALKUBUS! With other main characters included.
1. Chapter 1

What Are You So Scared Of?

Chapter one

Flash backs of the Yule party came flooding through her subconscious jutting her awake, just like last night. In fact, Tamsin hadn't had a full nights sleep since that magical evening a week ago today. She had returned from her trip a new person. She wasn't afraid of her feelings anymore, she was just afraid she wasn't enough for Bo. The legendary unaligned Succubus. That said how anyone thought they could be enough for the Succubus was still a mystery to her. Definitely not Lauren, that human that refused Bo of proper healing. Not even Dyson, the strong, handsome, loyal, loving wolf. If he wasn't enough for her, how could she ever be? Still she wasn't afraid to admit she had feelings for Bo anymore, and thats a good step in the right direction at least!

Tamsin was still crashing at Bo and Kenzi's shack. She still hadn't found a new place since her last place was her truck, and besides, Kenzi has kind of adopted her in a strange way. No point in leaving now right?

Realising sleep was voiding her for the next while at least she left the sofa to grab a class of water from the kitchen. When she sat back down she pulled her needs up to her chin and rested her head down. Thinking. Thinking how she could express how she felt about Bo. That every time she looked her at she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and every kiss, etched into the back of her eyes, replaying over and over again, made her feel grounded and like she was flying all at the same time.

"where do you get off being so perfect Succubus? you still never answered me the first time" Tamsin whispered to herself. before grunting in exhaustion and throwing her head back and resting her eyes.

She was brought back to full consciousness when she heard movement coming from upstairs. Had she really fallen asleep for that long and now its morning?

The thought ran through Tamsins mind…."nah" she said before checking her phone to confirm her theory. It was 3:48am… and someone was awake upstairs. She was hoping it was just Bo or Kenzi getting up to go to the toilet or something like that. Not an intruder. No one could have got past me, even when sleeping, surly? Tamsin thought to herself. Her eye sight quickly shot back to the stairs when she could hear descending footsteps. She had no weapons within arms reach so she grabbed her glass of water, ready to chuck it over the possible intruder and smash the glass if need be. As the food steps became closer to the group floor, Tamsins grip on her glass lessened and she relaxed with her trademark smirk on her face. It was Bo. Who had been out heavily drinking that night/morning and was apparently already feeling the affects.

"wussup Succubabe" said Tamsin, smirk never leaving her face.

Bo jumped in shock of Tamsins greeting, she assumed she would be asleep as she was only sneaking downstairs for a glass of water. Once she managed to gather herself she looked over at Tamsin, trade mark smirk on her face. It good to have the old Tamsin back thought Bo. She decided to play a game seeing as the Valkyrie was so content sat there taking the piss out of the hungover state Bo was in. Without a word, Bo continued to the kitchen and pored herself a glass of water, she kept her back to Tamsin but she could feel her eyes burning into the back of her head. Conveniently there was a window in front of Bo which she could only just use as a mirror. Only just, but enough for Tamsin not to notice Bo could see her obviously checking her out.

Involuntary shivers started to shoot through Bos body. Was that just because I'd caught Tamsin looking at me? she thought. Nah, can't be, Im probably cold, not really wearing much. She answered herself silently while realising that she was currently still in front of the blonde in just a part of pants and a tightly fitted vest.

Tamsin could tell Bo was winding her up, so she made no effects to communicate with her, luckily she kept her back to her, giving the blonde a perfect view of the perfect figure in front of her. She watched Bo shiver from what she assumed was coldness before she watched her get lost in her thoughts. Tamsin decided to make her move. Silently leaving the sofa and tip towing up behind Bo.

Bo could see Tamsin coming up behind her, the Blonde was obviously still oblivious to the fact the widow was there. She pretended to be lost in her thoughts and let the blonde get a close as possible without making it obvious that she new what she was doing. Tamsin was now no more than a meter away and looked like she was about to pounce on the brunette. Bo took this as her queue to quickly make her move. Its go time Bo thought silently before smirking. As she could see Tamsins arms reaching out she spun round and gently but forcefully pushed her up against the wall.

Before Tamsin could register what was happening she had been pinned up against the wall by Bo. her hands held above her heard. She looked round for signs of how she could have been caught, she new she was being silent, she was well trained to move without a sound. She quickly clocked the window and looked back to find Bo smirking in amusement. She could help but get lost in the Succubus's brown eyes as they sparkled playfully.

"Are we gonna stop the silent treatment now Succulette?" Tamsin said sarcastically.

Bo simply nodded her head and let go of Tamsins arms before heading over to sit down on the sofa. Some how her hangover feeling had disappeared, probably due to the fun she was having with the gorgeous blonde that was still stood up against the wall in what looked like confusion. Bo motioned her over and she came and sat next to her on the sofa. Bo decided to start the conversation off this time.

"How come you're awake so late Valkyrie?"

"Couldn't sleep" replied Tamsin sarcastically, earning a soft slap on the knee from Bo.

"Because?…." Bo pushed

Tamsin thought back to what she has been telling herself earlier, that she wasn't afraid of her feelings anymore. That being said, she hadn't actually confronted Bo about it, even if it was just to inform her. She decided now as as good of time as any. It was quiet, they were alone, perfect right? Here goes Tamisn thought while taking a deep breath. She realised she been looking down this whole time, she she lifted her head and looked at Bos eyes, she could see a hint of concern so she smiled before saying what she was about it say.

"I was just thinking about Yule's Eve" She kept eye contact with Bo the whole time so she could try and judge how she was going to take it. and possible move out the way before getting a slap. She has spoken quietly, but loud enough for just the two of them to hear. Tamsin searched Bo's eyes for any signs, so far nothing, it was like she had frozen in time. Cautiously she rested a hand on Bos leg, careful not to push it too much having still not had a reaction. She felt goosebumps appear on Bo arm indicating that she was intact still alive and hadn't frozen in time. Tamsin decided to speak again.

"When i first saw you that night, I kissed you, you asked me what it was for. I never got to answer because I assumed you'd forget it… Remember that?"

Bo finally moved, she dipped her head and it looked like she was blushing. No, really? the almightily unaligned succubus blushing because of me? Tamsin thought. Bo's face now wore a beautiful smile, her hand had moved on top of Tamsins which was still on her leg and she smiled at the contact. Tamsin put her other hand onto Bo's cheek and lifted her face so they had full eye contact. Tamsin could still see the sparkle in Bo's eyes, but this wasn't playful. This was something completely different that she had never witnessed before. Regardless, Tamsin continued.

"You wonna know what it was for?" Tamsin paused quickly and started to speak again before Bo could answer "It was for every time, I tried to hurt you and take you away, every time you were there to prove me wrong, every time you were there by my side. For the time when you saw good even in someone like me, and for when you stopped me from killing what is now more precious to me. Every single thing you taught me made me want to be a better person, made me not afraid to be myself and confront how i feel, because its okay for me to feel, and you taught me that" Tamsin stopped. She could see the tears welling in Bo's eyes and she could feel them starting to appear in hers too. There was still a smile on Bo's face which she just got lost in for a few seconds before Bo spoke up.

"and what do you feel? right now, right this second?"

Tamsin took a deep breath and braced herself for what may or may not be about to come before answering.

"You. Every goose bump under my skin, that smile makes my stomach do flips. those eyes that i could get lost in for days and still not have enough time with them." Tamsin stopped shyly and looked down a second before looking back up at Bo who was now crying. "I just, i don't know what it happened, i don't know how, ever since you fed off me when we went to look for Kenzi i've felt this pull. i couldn't put my finger on it till BrazenWood and once i did all i wanted to do was run. But not anymore. I know you probably don't feel the same and even if you did i know I'm probably still not enough for you. But i just needed you to know, and hopefully i'll get a good nights sleep now" Tamsin laughed to herself and Bo laughed back.

Bo was speechless. She had been feeling everything the blonde had just described but she could figure out why. not suddenly it all makes sense. she processes this new information for a minute before looking back up at Tamsin who was watching Bo with concern. The Succubus smiled and a couple more tears fell from her eyes as she started to laugh. She looked at the Blonde and smiled happily before speaking up.

"you just spoke about how I taught you and everything, you've just enabled me to figure out a feeling that i've been having for weeks"

Tamsin looked up fast, kind of fox like, making sure she'd herd correctly. Bo hadn't flipped out or even moved from there closeness so she assumed all was good. her hand was still on Bo's face and she started to stroke her cheek. Tamsin felt Bo lean into the contact before she felt her hand being removed from Bo's face and placed on Bo's shoulder. She moved the other hand that was still on Bo's leg to the other side of her shoulder and attached her hands behind Bo's neck. Bo has snuck her hands around Tamins waste and began to pull her closer until there was no space between noses and the smallest amount possible between lips. Tamsin leaned in to close the contact completely, kissing Bo with someone she'd never felt before. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was but it was returned by Bo. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Tamsin ran her tongue along Bo's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. They fought for dominance until air became an issue and they had to break the kiss. both keeping there eyes closed and leaning on each others foreheads. Tamsin didn't know what this was, she was still terrified that she wasn't enough for Bo, but for know all she wanted was to lay down with the Succubus and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tamsin was the first to wake the next morning, her and Bo had fallen asleep in each others arms on the sofa not longer after the kiss. That kiss, Tamsin thought. memories came flooding back and a smiles crept onto her face. She was still confused as to what this meant for her and Bo, they hadn't really discussed it properly, last night was kind of spur of the moment and despite everything, she still felt like she could never be enough for the Succubus. That being said, she didn't think Bo had any feelings towards her at all, they needed a proper talk, soon. Tamsin was brought back from her thoughts when she felt the body next to her moving, she still had one arm draped over the brunettes waist while the other was being used as a pillow, luckily Bo was so light that she hadn't got dead arm during the night. The blonde watched as Bo proceeded to fidget in her sleep, her eyed scanned over her face as she noticed the brunette had a troubling look gracing her features. Was she having a bad dream? Tamsin thought. The Succubus's breathing began to get heavier and she began to sleep talk, the occasional 'no', 'get away from her, 'you can't have her' slipping from her lips. Tamsin decided she'd seen enough when Bo's grip started to get extremely tight on her vest top, she started to try and wake the Succubus. First put a hand around her own back to grab Bos where she'd grabbed her vest top and started to release the brunettes hand from the fabric, taking it into her own hand, the blonde then put her other hand lightly onto Bo's face, careful not to startle her, she started stroking it lightly while still squeezing her hand. Bo's head was currently residing on Tamsins chest, so as gently as she could, Tamsin pulled Bo's head back and slip herself down so that she was face to face with the Succubus, she leant her fore head against the brunettes, hands still on her cheek and hand, and lightly kissed her nose, hoping that she wouldn't have to do anything to drastic to wake Bo. Lucky it looked like she wouldn't have to, she noticed Bo's eyes flicker open slowly, Tamsin leaned back a bit so she didn't startle Bo with her closeness but still kept her hand on her cheek. When Bos eyes were more alert, Tamsin noticed that they were not the brown eyes that she loved to get lost in, but the Blue ones of the Succubus inside her. This didn't scare Tamsin normally, intact she liked the colour of blue the Succubus's eyes became, however when she had just woken up, possibly un aware of the blonde presence, she had a be a little cautious.

Bo had woken from her nightmare with a concerned Tamsin looking at her, she looked like she was being cautious almost, then she realised. Her eyes. They were glowing bright blue. No wonder Tamsin looked like that. She forced the succubus inside her down and out of sight, allowing her brown even to reappear. She saw and felt Tamsin instantly relax and she began to smile. She was thankful Tamsin has woken up from her nightmare. She had been dreaming about The Wanderer, even since Bo has discovered Tamsin was the one to lead him to her it was the same dream. Despite that it wasn't a dream in which she punished Tamsin, it was one where she wanted to protect her, keep her out of The Wanderers way She forgave her after all, she made that clear back in that candy place. Now all she wanted to do was keep her safe.

Tamsin could tell Bo was lost in her thoughts so she just left her to it, she watch the brunette in awe as she tried to work something out in her head. She was more than relieved when she saw her brown eyes reappear and now they just layer there together, staring into each others eye, smiles all round. There had been one thing that was bothering Tamsin, when Bo was having her nightmare and she heard her saying 'you can't have her' she had become someone jealous. Was she dreaming about Lauren? She decided to find out but try and creep around the question.

"Bad dream?" was all Tamsin said, she carried on tracing Bo's face with her fingers, she saw Bo smile as she reached up to remove Tamsins hand from her face, she kissed her knuckled gently before putting the blondes hand back around her waist, allowing the Succubus to snuggle up closer to the blonde. It looked like Bo was almost embarrassed to say she'd had a nightmare in front of the Valkyrie, so Tamsin continues to speak. "you wonna tell me what happened?" the brunette had now nestled herself back into Tamins chest, the blonde rested her head on top of the brunettes so she could feel when she breathed in and out slowly, Tamsin could tell Bo was avoiding talking about the dream, but she needed to know why, so she pushed a bit more, still trying to as caring as possible. She leaned her head down slightly so that she could whisper into the brunettes ear "i know you're scared, but remember what i said back at that gas station? You don't have to be, i've got you"

The blonde words felt like echoed through Bo's head, dissolving any doubts she had about talking to Tamsin about this dream. She had to admit, she was a little embarrassed. She hadnt even known what she was feeling for the blonde when this all started. When she was with Dyson or even Lauren, and they were in a bad situation, her sleep time was the once place she found peace. She was never awakened by nightmares that involved them. But Tamsin was different, she didn't know if it was because they shared the same threat, that happened to be her father. Or maybe she just felt more strongly towards her than she'd care to admit. Either way, she could see Tamsin just wanted to help her, so she decided to start talking, not leaving the Valkyrie embrace she began.

"After what you said about the wanderer, i've been having the same nightmare every night. He's not coming after me, he's coming after you" Bo stops for a moment to calm her self, she'd started to shake as tear up when she spoke about her nightmare out loud, to the person it was about. After a few deep breaths she continued "He wants you for helping me, he wants to hurt you, and i feel like I'm so powerless to stop it just stood there as s spectator, unable to move or even speak to let you know I'm there." Bo loses control and breaks down silently in the Blonde arms, grabbing her tightly and crying.

Tamsin is shocked by what Bo had revealed, she had thought the dream was about Lauren, that she still had true feelings for her, even after she betrayed her. She almost felt blessed that Bo had these dreams about her, even though it seamed to be hurting the Succubus. She felt Bo break down in her arms. All she could to was hold her as tightly as she could until she managed to stop crying. When she did Tamsin leaned her head back again so she could see the Succubus's bloodshot eyes. she gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek before she spoke up.

"I know you says you've forgiven me for what i did, but i don't know if I've forgiven myself yet. And i can't stand that you're losing sleep because you think you can't protect me. Truth is, you are the strongest person i know, you could protect anyone, but on this occasion i don't want you to. I don't want you to protect me, I want to be able to protect you instead. This is my fault and as much as we can put that to one side for now, its not going to make it go away. I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire for my mistakes. If The Wanderers going down its going to be by my hand, for convincing me that i could ever hurt you." Tamsin tried to keep things as serious as possible but couldn't help the rouge tears that escaped down her cheeks, she knew she had a lot to make up for, she didn't expect Bo to be this forgiving straight away, which made her think she was hiding something. If she was she properly deserved it, but right now, she just needed to focus on making Bo see the truth. She hadn't lost eye contact with the Succubus since she has started speaking, stray tears escaping from each of them, but smiles appearing on both of there faces.

Bo reached a hand forward to pull Tamsin forward so there foreheads were together, she kept her hand around the blonde neck, whispering a simple "thank you" before crashing there lips together. It was a simple but meaningful exchange, it didn't last long but both Bo and Tamsin knew that something was happening here. Bo moved around in the blonde arms so she had her back to her, Tamsins arms around her waist and head head on Bo' shoulder, while Bo reached out to check the time on her phone, It was 8:09am, they hadnt had that much sleep after they fell asleep around 5:00am, so Bo sunk back into the blonde embrace, connecting her hands with the Tamsins and leaning her head back to give her a quick kiss before they both drifted back off to sleep. Before Bo fell asleep, she decided that she would talk things out properly with Tamsin when they woke up, again.

Kenzi woke up in her double bed, bottle of vodka still in hand, she was still half asleep for a while and without realising, pulled the bottle of vodka into bed and started hugging it like a baby. Unfortunately for her the the bottle lid was off, allowing a strong whiff of the alcohol to violate her senses. Her eyes shot open and she threw the bottle back onto the floor. luckily it was near enough empty so nothing spilled onto the floor, last time that happened, Bo had been downstairs playing with fire when the alcohol has started seeping down through the cracks of the shack. Lets just say that didn't turn out so good.

Now wide awake, just, Kenzi attempted to move from her bed to check the time, 11:02am, she had slept in, again. she lifted her head a little too quickly and a rush of hungover pain shot through. Holding her hands to her head she was mumbling someone about 'never drinking again' in russian, knowing that it would never actually happen. When she finally made it to her feet she decided to go find Bo, she always had a stash of pain killers for occasions like this. She couldn't hear anything down stairs so assumed the Succubus was in her bed room…

"BoBo, I love that you're like Fae and stuff, but you guys need to slow down the drinking, I'm only human and i can't keep u…" before Kenzi finished the last letter of her sentence she became silent, realising that Bo was intact not in her room. She called around, even checked the shower room but there was no sign of her upstairs. She decided to check downstairs just in case, realising that TamTam was also being strangely quiet, if she was even here… When Kenzi reached the bottom of the stairs she started called after both of them

"BoBo? TamTam? This isn't funny guys, it fees like theres mini fae having a major rager in my brain. I need meds!"

She looked over to the sofa to realise that there was intact someone in, they just weren't awake yet she could see Tamsins feet popping out the end of the Sofa. It didn't click that Bo was also there, she probably thought she was seeing double when she saw the other pair of feet, or maybe she just didn't see them. Kenzi thought it would be a great idea to get a picture of the sleeping Valkyrie for future blackmail purposes. She tip toed around the sofa as quietly as possible, only to drop of phone out of shock from what was in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she'd been rooting for Tamsin ever since she helped Bo find her, since then she'd had a new kind of respect and understanding for the Valkyrie, she could see that she actually cared about Bo, which was seen again when the blonde got her bestie through the Dawning Invitation. Tamsin had risked her live for Bo countless times recently, Kenzi just thought Bo didn't see it, apparently she was wrong. There in front of her, cuddled up on the sofa were Tamsin and Bo, The Valkyrie and The Succubus. Smiles of both of there faces, they looked so as peace with everything, especially with each other. Kenzi looked at them in awe for a second before she couldn't contain herself anymore. She began squeaking and jumping up and down on the spot, causing the two on the sofa to begin to wake up. In the end Kenzi wanted to wake them to she could, pretty much, fan girl about them. She couldn't quiet believe it.

Bo and Tamsin were woken up by what they thought was the wind shaking the shack up again, it happened a lot considering the place didn't have any kind of solid walls.

Tamsin looked down at Bo who was beginning to wake up properly, still unaware of the other presence in the room, she placed a quick kiss on her head before reaching over to check the time, 11:23am, it was time to get up, properly this time. she placed the phone back on the table before playfully smacking the Succubus on the bum "wake up Succubabe" she said with a smirk on her face, still half lying down on the sofa herself. Still un aware of Kenzi's shocked and statue like form in the room. Bo was now awake thanks to Tamsin and has moved on the sofa while pulling Tamsin back down by the neck so she was on top of her. Bo was now wearing the smirk while Tamsin looked a little shocked and had to gather herself before realising what had happened. Bo simply said "morning" before she felt the Valkyries lips back on hers, she loved they way they felt, soft and rough all at the same time. Kenzi's draw could have literally dropped to the group from what she was seeing, she couldn't believe it, she wanted to look away, but scared that if she did, it would all have been imaginary. She watched them break the kiss because air had become an issue, Tamsin said "morning" back to Bo and at that point Kenzi couldn't contain herself anymore. she went back to her jumping and squeaking, this time a lot louder and it gained the full attention of the two women on the couch, both of which had now jumped off the couch and were running after Kenzi. Tamsin was the first to catch her, grabbing her by the waist playfully, while Bo tickled her stomach, causing all three of them to fall to the floor in laughter. When they had finished they all sat backs to the wall, on the floor. Kenzi in between Tamsin and Bo. Tamsin shot Bo a look as if to say 'ask her now' and she did.

"uh Kenz, how long had you been standing there exactly?" Bo said, gaining a cheeky knowing smirk from her human friend.

"since long enough to see you and blondy over here sucking face, and here was me thinking you were just having a little nighttime cuddle, BTW why didn't you go upstairs to, you know, BED! people have to see here you know, don't want your valkubus sexness all over it" Bo burst out laughing from the last bit 'Valkubus' like 'Brangelina' right? Tamsin was next to speak while Bo was still laughing to her self

"okay, there was no sex, and we didn't go upstairs because we were tired, seeing as Bo's not going to clarify that i guess i'll have to" Tamsin said shooting a playful glare at Bo, who was now scaring as the blonde while calming down from laughing.

"So excuse my bluntness but what the fae is actually going on her?!" Kenzi said point between the two women either side of them which had now gone silent. At first Kenzi was confused but then she realised "oh my god you haven't even talked to each other about it yet. christ guys! okay I'm going to the Dal, if i come back and you haven't sorted this out I'm gonna get Trickster to lock you in one of his underfea dungeons until its sorted!" and with that the small goth girl shot upstairs to freshen up before leaving the shack. An awkward silence had settled in the room before Tamsin spoke up.

"I guess we better have a chat then" she said quietly

"yeah i guess we better" was all Bo could say before they moved back onto the sofa to begin what could be one of the best/worst/complicated/awkward conversations of there lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: so this chapters quite a bit longer, new years content and all that jazz! enjoy!

Bo and Tamsin had been sat on the sofa, in silence, for the past neither of them knowing where to start the much needed conversation, occasionally catching one another looking at the other and smiling shyly. To say that Tamsin was nervous was an understatement, she had never felt anything like this towards another person before, she knew she liked Bo, a lot, but there was something else there that she couldn't put her finger on, at maybe she was just too afraid to find out what it was. Seeing as she was the one to let all her feelings out before she decided to speak up first, to try and see if Bo was feeling anything similar to what she was.

"so you pretty much know how I feel about things, you, after last night" she said nervously trying not to make eye contact with Bo so she doesn't get distracted. "I'm all out of things to say in that department, i just, i need to know what you're feeling before we take this wherever it is we're going to take it" Finishing her sentence she finally looked up at Bo, realising that she had already been staring in awe at what Tamsin was saying.

In all honesty, Bo didn't know how she was feeling, she knew there was something there, that was undeniable, she knew she wanted to keep the valkyrie safe, and she knew that every time she saw her she couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. But she was scared, the last two relations she'd tried to be in ended badly and she didn't want that to happen again, she couldn't get hurt like that again and equally she didn't want to be the one that hurt Tamsin. She was finally seeing how much the blonde cared for her, wanted her and she wanted to embrace it, but she didn't know how.

"I'm feeling confused" she finally spoke up causing Tamsin's smile to drop a little. Bo just wanted to get her feelings out without hurting the blonde, so she continued. "I feel like every time i just see you i can't keep my eyes off you, I feel like i don't want to let you go whenever we're in each others arms. I feel safe with you, like nothing could touch us but still want to protect you anyway." she paused for a second to let Tamsin take this information in before continuing "i also feel like i've had my fair share of bad relationships recently, Dyson and Lauren have broken me in ways that not even they know, i've been hurt in the last year more than i've ever been hurt in my life, and it scares me that Im having these feelings for you because i don't want that to happen again. I can see just looking at you that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but i don't want to be the one that hurts you if we do what ever this is we're doing and it ends up in the shit."

Tamsin took in all this new information, she knew Bo had been hurt by Dyson and Lauren, Bo didn't know it but she could see right through her hard exterior and could kill the other two for making her feel like that. All she wanted to do was hug Bo and tell her everything would be alright, but she didn't know if that were true. She knew she would never do that to Bo, and she knew that Bo wouldn't hurt her, not purposely. She just needed to know what was going on so she could either embrace what she was feeling or try and get over it.

"i know they hurt you, i can see right through every barrier you've put up to try and pretend like they haven't. It even hurts me to know that they'd do that to you. I would never put you through anything like that, and i can tell you that you wouldn't do it to me, and if you do well that shit happens. I just, I need to know what is happening here because if I can't have you then i don't know if i'll be able to stick around to see you with someone else or still fighting with yourself to try and get over Lauren and Dyson."

Bo could see the truth had been laid out in front of her, so had a choice. Have all of Tamsin and try to see where it takes her, or don't have her in her life at all. She guessed it was an acceptable choice to make, she could see how much the blonde wanted her, she'd hate to be in a position where she'd have to leave to get over someone. Then she realised someone, she was feeling for Tamsin, she was feeling everything Tamsin had described. Could she stick around if Tamsin wasn't feeling this was towards her? No, she couldn't. She had made up her mind.

"I don't want you to go anywhere, I know you won't hurt me, and all i can offer is my promise to try not to hurt you either. I want to see where this is going, because we weren't even together last night and aside from the bad dream, it was the best nights sleep i'd had in a while. I felt safe with you and I think i want you more than I'm willing to admit right now" she laughed as she said the last part, causing Tamsin to laugh along with her. God she loved her laugh. Bo looked up and made eye contact with the valkyrie for the first time since she'd started speaking, she could see right down to her soul, everything she was feeling, and knowing that that was all for her made her want to get up and do the happy dance. She was ready, she wanted this, she wanted Tamsin.

"I want you, I want us." That was all Bo managed to get out before Tamsin leapt forward and kissed her. This was different to all the other kissed they're shared, it wasn't playful, it wasn't just because why not, it was full of every word that the blonde couldn't say to her. It was full of joy and happiness, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on. The kiss broke when air became an issue, they both kept there eyes closed for a moment, leaning on each others foreheads, smiling. Eventually they both opened there eyes and just stared at each other, smiles growing wider. Bo leaned in giving the blonde another quick kiss before speaking up.

"so this is it then, us" she couldn't contain the happiness in her voice, it was something she hadn't felt for a while. Even with Dyson and Lauren she hadn't felt like this. With them it was always about sex, there wasn't much of a togetherness feeling. I mean sure with Lauren Bo thought she had loved her, but even when they first got together she didn't feel this kind of happiness. Maybe this was the start to a beautiful new beginning.

Tamsin was beside herself, she couldn't believe that Bo had decided to go for it, at the start she was having doubts but now? All she wanted to do was shout out to the world that she had this amazing women in her life, and that she was all hers. Then she realised, her new woman was a Succubus, what if she wasn't around and she needed healing? Ground rules needed setting.

"so i know this is all really new, well it is for me anyway, being with someone who i actually want. but i just need to say a few things about your Succubabeness. I know Dyson and Lauren were funny about who you fed on, i know there were rules about who and all that shit. I just want you to know that I have more than enough Chi to keep you sustained whenever you need it, but if I'm not around, and you need to heal, its okay for you to. Id just like to think id be your first choice, that okay with you?" Tamsin looked at the succubus cautiously, hoping she hadn't over stepped the mark already after only just getting things straightened out.

Bo looked in awe at the blonde in front of her, she knew she wouldn't want to feed off anyone else but her but she was grateful that she was understanding about exceptionally situations, so different to her past relationships already. She decided to make light of the conversation.

"awww babe, setting ground rules already? don't you worry, if i get myself into trouble again, which i no doubtably will, you will be the first one i call, specially with a body like that, who else would i want" she said before winking at the blonde. She'd always been a fan of Tamsins body, so shaped and toned, perfect. And she meant what she said, there wasn't anyone else she would rather have to go through feeding with than her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and slapped Bo on the shoulder playfully and got up from the sofa heading for the kitchen. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she looked at the time. It was just after 1:00pm and neither of them had eaten all day, she decided to make up some lunch for them both, knowing how much of a good cook she was. Way to impress the succubus Tamsin she thought to herself. She started to look round the kitchen for something to make and eventually decided on pancakes with bacon. She knew this was a popular meal in the house but she'd never actually got a chance to make it herself.

"you hungry?" she called out causally looking over at Bo who was still on the sofa, watching her with a smirk on her face.

Bo moved off the sofa and walked up behind the blonde, sneaking her arms around her waist and leaning her chin on Tamsins shoulder.

"oh she cooks as well? who knew i could get this lucky eh?" she said playfully earning the trademark eye roll from the blonde which had been over exaggerated to she could see it. Bo just laughed at her girlfriend. Girlfriend? Tamsin was her girlfriend, if someone had told her this was going to happen a few months ago she would have happily told them where to shove it. But her she was, with Tamsin, her girlfriend, in her arms. "whatcha making?"

"pancakes with bacon" she said with a smirk on her face, knowing how much the brunette loved this meal

All Bo could do stand there in Awe as she watched the blonde prepare the meal. She'd always known how beautiful Tamsin was but she'd never actually 'checked her out' as it were. Seeing as she was still in her sleeping attire she took the opportunity to do so. She noticed how toned she was, how her abs could be seen through her vest top, her long slim legs that seamed to go on forever, her toned arms that had slightly defined biceps whenever she moved them and to top it all off, her perfectly shaped breasts that were half on show from the top of the vest she was wearing and an ass that was just begging to be slapped. She had gotten lost in the beauty standing in front of her. So long that she hadn't noticed Tamsin had stocked cooking and was now leaning against the kitchen counter with the biggest smirk on her face.

Tamsin stood there with that knowing look on her face, seeing how Bo was looking at her made her stomach flip, she loved that she could make Bo get lost in her, and at the same time, she found it amusing.

"you know making food wasn't in invite for a free show right?" she said causing the blonde to snap out of her trance and look up embarrassed. She had embarrassed a Succubus, she hi fived her self in her head before slowly walking over to the brunette and wrapping her arms around her. "you know, you don't need to just look right? this right here" she pointed up and down her body before leaning in and whispering the rest of her sentence into Bo's ear "is all yours" she could head the breath hitch in Bos throat and smirked to herself before walking back and picking up the place of food and taking it over to the table.

Bo was still stood in the kitchen, in shock at what the Valkyrie had just said. She gathered herself and looked over to the table where Tamsin had already started to dig into the food. She decided to walk on over and take a seat, filling her plate with pancakes and bacon before drizzling syrup over them and tucking in. She had to admit, these were the best pancakes and bacon she had ever tasted. It was like an explosion of taste in her mouth, who knew something like pancakes and bacon could cause that.

Tamsin could see that the Succubus was impressed with the food, she was wolfing it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She smiled at her victory and carried on with her own plate, she had to admit, when it came to cooking, she couldn't be beat.

A couple of hours passed as the couple continued with there day, they had finally gotten dressed and engaged in idle chit chat, watching tv, sharing the odd passionate kiss. They were in the middle of one when Bo felt her phone going off in her bra. She broke the kiss to answer the phone, regretting the decision instantly, but it was Kenzi calling, she better see whats up.

"Kenzi! whats up?"

"We still on for having the party tonight BoBo?"

"Party? what party?"

"well duh! its new years frikin' eve! party time"

Bo looked over at her calendar, it was indeed New Years Eve. Shit. She had been so distant with things since Yule that the time had just flown by.

"shit! yeah, yeah, course! I assume you have anything under control?"

"damn faeing right i do! no need to worry your pretty little head succubus the Kenzmeister has everything sorted, just wanted to check it was still all go. How are you and blondy doing?"

"good, we're good, i'll tell you about it when you get back" she paused for a second to steal a quick knowing glance from Tamsin "when will you be back by the way?"

"well i can't wait to hear that story! i'll be back shortly, just arranging some final things and i'll be home!" she squealed down the phone, obviously excited to hear what Bo had to say.

"great, well i'll see you soon then, bye Kenz" and with that she hung up the phone and turned to Tamsin.

"its new years eve…" she said slowly. Tamsin looked just as shocked as she first had, checking the date on her phone.

"well shit, so it is, i assume that was Kenzi checking up about tonights events? and us?" Us she liked the sound of that.

"yeah she's just finalising some things and then she's coming home. She wants to know whats going on here" she pointed between herself and the blonde "you okay with me telling her?"

Tamsin leaned in and kissed Bo softly, she loved that she cared about her feelings towards the situation of telling people, seeing as they hadn't really discussed it yet, it wasn't something she was used to, having someone care about her feelings. "she's your bestir babe, tell her, i'd hate for you to have to keep things from her because of me" she said softly with a smile on her face "but seeing as we're on the subject, are we telling people? i mean everyones going to be here tonight, don't you think they'll figure it out anyway?"

Bo pondered what to do for a minute, she wanted her and Tamsin to be just them, no interference like she's used to. But she didn't want Tamsin to think she didn't want to tell people. She came up with a solution.

"how about this, we skip the big announcement and all that shit" she laughed and Tamsin laughed with her "we'll just be us, if people ask we'll tell them, if they don't, they who cares? all I care about if that i've got you regardless of who else knows"

Bo's words made Tamsins heart fly, she couldn't believe she had a girlfriend that cared so much for her. She was happy with Bo's decision, giving her a smile and nod in agreement and a quick kiss before jumping up from her place on the sofa.

"Suppose we better start getting ready for tonight then" she said causally, starting to clean up the shack and make room for all the people Kenzi had undoubtable invited. Bo watched her, all she wanted to do was spend the day cuddled up to the blonde, but she knew she was right, if this place was going to be ready for tonight, they'd better get started.

A couple more hours passed and the shack was finally cleaned up and ready to become a drunken state, again. Kenzi had arrived with a shed load of booze for everyone before heading upstairs to get ready. Bo hid the remainder of her weapon collection in her room before starting to get ready herself, she was yet to have a chat with Kenzi about Tamsin, she better get that out the way before people started to arrive. Tamsin was in the shower and Bo had just finished getting ready so she headed to Kenzi's room, knocking on the door before entering. Kenzie was in her room, ready to party, just finishing up some final tidying. Bo sat on her bed and eventually Kenzi joined her, here we go.

"so you and blondy? how is it? you seam to be happier than when i left this morning"

"Well me and Tamsin, are well i guess, me and Tamsim now. We're giving it ago."

Kenzi proceeded to do the happiest of happy dances on her bed before settling back down next to Bo.

"How are you feeling about all this BoBo? i mean it must be a shock to the system, specially seeing as its Tamsin"

"Yeah, it is. the whole thing is if I'm being honest. but i've been so distant with myself recently and even though its not even been a day yet, I'm started to feel like my old self again. I'm happy Kenz, i don't think i realised how much i wanted her until today" Kenzi looked at Bo with such love, they were like sisters, she loved seeing Bo happy and she loved that it was Tamsin making her this happy.

"i hope it works out for you both BoBo, i've seen how she looks at you, she's been feeling it for a long time. She just needs you to know you're in it for the long run"

"i am Kenz, i can't believe i couldn't see it before but right now, i don't want anything else but her and I'm praying that it lasts"

Kenzi threw her arms round Bo and hugged her tightly, she knew it would last, she just hoped Bo knew it as well as she did. She freed Bo when she heard a Knock on the door, the party was about to begin so she ran downstairs to greet there guests.

Bo went back into her room as Tamsin finished getting ready. She sat on her bed and motioned for Tamsin to join her, which she did, something had been bothering her and she just wanted to get it out.

"Tamsin, on Yules eve, dark fae weren't allowed to be in the same room as light after midnight, is that going to be the same tonight?"

"nah, new years eve is a world wide, fea and human thing. No rules babe"

Bo smiled happily at the information knowing that she was going to get to welcome the new year with all her closest friends. Then she realised, she never asked where Tamsin went on Yules eve after Kenzi told her about the dark fae thing.

"where did you go after the whole time shift thing ended by the way?"

Tamsin looked at Bo and she saw a curious face staring back at her, she could tell her but she didn't want to seam to cheesy, ah what the hell.

"I went out to my special place, and just you know, thought a few things over. It had been an amazing and hurtful night for me all at once, having you with me constantly without knowing how you were feeling. I'm just glad we're sorted now" she said putting her hand on Bo's and smiling. Bo smiled back and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.b

"if i'd have known then what i know now, i would have joined you" she felt kind of guilty that Tamsin had been on her own on Yule knowing that all her troubled thoughts were caused by her. The guilt crept through onto Bo's face enough for Tamsin to notice.

"hey, i should have told you earlier, its not your fault, all that matters is right here, right now, i've got you, and thats all i need" she tilted Bo's head back up and kissed her gently. The kiss quickly became heated as Tamsin ran her tongue along Bo's bottom lip begging for entrance which she was quickly granted. Hands were exploring each others bodies at any chance they got, Bos hand snuck up the front of Tamsins top as she traced her fingers over the Valkyries toned stomach. Tamsins hand was on Bo's thigh slowly creeping up her dress until she found the waist line of her under ware. Sweat was starting to appear on both the womens bodies as Tamsin lower Bo down onto the bed and laid onto of her. Tamsin started to pull at Bo's under ware when they wed snapped out of there moment by the sound of music suddenly blaring out from downstairs. Tamsin stayed on top of Bo for a moment, just taking in the sight of the worked up Succubus, in disbelief that it was because of her. Her head was still leaning on Bo's and she got one more quick kiss in before speaking up.

"guess we better go downstairs babe"

All Bo wanted to do was ravish the Valkyrie right there and then, but right now, no one knew about them and she didnt want to risk one of there friends or even worse, Trick, innocently walking in on them while trying to find them.

"unfortunately, i guess we better had" she laughed before kissing Tamsin one last time.

The women got up from the bed and straightened up there clothes and hair before heading downstairs together, Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand before taking there last step into the party, glancing at Bo quickly to ensure that it was okay. Bo just smiled and squeezed her hand before taking the last step down into the party, hand in hand with her new girlfriend.

The night was going well, Bo had seen a lot of familiar faces and a few she didn't recognise. So far only a few people had picked up on her and Tamsin, despite the fact they had never left each others side and they were openly sharing the odd kiss and touch. The people that had picked up on it were the ones that she had a feeling would anyway. Dyson, who seamed strangely pleased for the two, Lauren, who had been avoiding them like the plague, probably because she hated Tamsin anyway, and Trick who was over the moon that her granddaughter was happy, he didn't care who it was with, but he would admit that he was pleased her and Tamsin found this in each other after getting of to such a bad start all that time ago. Apart from that, all was well, everyone was dancing and chatting and having a good old drunken time.

It was 11:58 and the party had gathered around the tv area to watch the new years fireworks celebrations. Bo and Tamsin were standing at the back, Bo leaning against a wall, Tamsin with her back up against Bo, the brunette had her arms around the Valkyrie and she leaned into the contact tilting her head back and turning it to make eye contact with Bo. They just stared at each other, smiling as the new year 10 second down began. With every second they couple closed the distance between them until there was only enough space for them to breath. The count down hit 5 and time seamed to stand still for Tamsin for a minute. She was feeling that thing again, she was about to enter into a new year, with a few girlfriend who she adored and she wanted to figure it out before time was up. Then it hit her, the reason she hadn't realised what it was, was because she hadn't truly felt it before, it was love, she loved Bo. And all she wanted to do right now, was get it out in the open. She was worried that Bo would freak, but right now, everything was so perfect, she just wanted to know if she felt the same. She was brought back to real time as 4 was shouted by the the group of people in front of the tv. Here goes.

"I love you Bo"

3

Bo was in shock for a millisecond and then she realised something, thats what she'd been feeling since Yule. Love, she was in love with Tamsin, and she was over the moon.

2

"I love you Tamsin"

1

and with that there lips crashed together in the most passionate, gentle, loving kiss either of them had ever experienced, it was full of feeling, just taking in the moment where they were in each others arms, it was a new year and they were in love, they were happy. When the kiss broke, they stayed as close as possible trying to to lose any contact. There eyes connected and all they could see in each other was love, lust, want. Tamsin spoke up quietly.

"Happy new year"

And with that, Bo grabbed her hand and lead them up to her bedroom, where they would celebrate new year together, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pre warning - Valkubus sex happens in this chapter! Let me know what you think!

As Tamsin was lead up the stairs by Bo, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about what was about to happen while they had there own 'private party'. She'd never been so close to someone in her life and she knew this would only bring them closer, and its not that she didn't want to, she was just scared. Bo was a Succubus for fucks sake. She'd slept with more people that she'd probably care to admit, where as Tamsin had only fed the need when necessary. As a Valkyrie warrior they were trained to be as sharp as possible, all of the time. This meant no relationships due to complications, but sex as and when needed, you know, to keep the brain functioning. Now here she was, with her girlfriend, heading up to her room, for what no doubt would be the best sex she'd ever had, and she was nervous. She tried to shake it off but she couldn't. As Bo entered the room she turned around and put her hands on Tamsins hips, guiding her backwards until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. They stood there for a second just staring, Bo look at Tamsin with such feeling and all she could do was laugh and look away.

Bo sensed that something was wrong with the Valkyrie, she pulled her head back up and forced her to make eye contact before speaking up.

"if you don't want to do this, its okay" she said lovingly stroking the blonde face. Tamsin leaned into the touch and smiled at the contact. She did want to do this, she was just nervous. Maybe she should just say something.

"I do babe, believe me there is nothing i want more right now, its just i've never done this with someone i care about before" she admitted shyly. Bo could see she was nervous. She couldn't help but want to just hug her and tell her there was nothing to be scared of. So she did.

"hey, its okay, you don't have to be scared, i get it." she said softly, earning a questioning look from Tamsin. She got it? she thought but what about Dyson and Lauren? Bo started to speak up again breaking her train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, Dyson and Lauren? well let me tell you something.." she started while closing the distance between herself and Tamsin. "I thought what i felt for them was real, but there were no feelings until id slept with either of them. What I'm feeling for you right now, it scares me. We haven't even done anything and I'm feeling more for you than what i did for them two combined. So believe me when i say, this is new to me swell" she whispered the last bit before leaving a lingering kiss on Tamsins lips and continuing to speak in a whisper "you may know think it, but you are beautiful" Bo kissed her again "kind" and again "and to me, you're perfect, and I love you Tamsin, never forget that." before Bo could do anything else Tamsin had flung her arms around Bo's neck and kissed her with all the words she couldn't quiet get out right now. This talking about feelings thing was just as knew to her as everything else was, but right now, all she wanted was Bo.

They both smiled into the kiss as Bo started to lean Tamsin gently backwards onto the bed and climb on top of her, never losing contact with the lips she had grown addicted to. Hands began to explore bodied similarly to how they had last time they came this close. Bo had one had in the Valkyries hair while the other was tracing patterns along her abs under her shirt. Tamsin had one hand around the brunettes neck while the other tugged at the waist line of the tight leather trousers the Succubus was wearing. The kiss became more and more heated and as light covering os sweat started to appear on both the womens bodies. Tongues battling for dominance which Bo finally won as she felt the Valkyrie moan into her mouth. She couldn't help but break this kiss and smirk, while she made her way down to the blonde neck and started kiss, nipping and licking until she found her weak points. When she did she made sure she paid extra attention to them, earning several pleasurable noises from Tamsin in response. She started to kiss down her collar bone and onto her chest before lifting Tamsin up slightly to remove her top in one swift motion. Bo stopped to take in the sight in front of her for a minute, she'd never actually seen the Valkyrie topless before now and she couldn't help but want to slap herself for not seeing it sooner, especially in the worked up state she was in as Bo straddled her. She traced her hands gently over any muscle and curve of the blonde body, from the bottom of her bra right down to the waist line of her jeans. Tamsin watched Bo take it all in, not hiding the smug look on her face as the Succubus admired her body. She knew she had a body to be proud of, but never had she had someone look at her like they were just going to devour her. Bo couldn't contain the words that left her in that moment.

"you are so beautiful" and with that. Tamsin pulled the brunette back down to re attach there lips, missing the contact despite the fact she loved how Bo made her feel when she looked at her. She quickly removed Bo's top revealing an equally toned body. Her skin was so soft as Tamsin ran her fingers over the brunettes stomach leaving a trail of kisses behind each touch. The Valkyrie now had the udder hand as Bo ran her fingers through her blonde hair, keeping her as close as possible, so she decided to take advantage of the situation. Next think she knew she was the one on top of Bo, kissing her from her belly button right up to where her bra started. She didn't move her position as she shot a hand around the brunettes back to unclasp the last piece of material keeping her from Bo's naked breasts. As the bra dropped free and was flung somewhere onto the floor, Tamsin wasted no time before pleasuring the Succubus that was withering beneath her. She continued her trail of kissed un through the centre of Bo's chest, stopping in between her breasts, causing the brunette to arch her back in anticipation. Tamsin new Bo was waiting for more contact, but she couldn't help but marvel at the back she was practically begging for it, so she decided to tease her a little, slowly running her thumb along the outline of the brunettes breast but not making any proper contact, she could hear Bo's breath getting heavier each time she got a little closer and pulled back away. She looked up at the brunette and caught staring down at her with lustful eyes, she wanted nothing more than for Tamsin to just touch her and with a quick smirk, she complied. Taking the brunettes right breast in her hand and gently running her fingers over and around her nipple. Bo let out a load moan as Tamsin started kissing up her left breast, nipping and licking at her nipple until she was pulled back up by Bo for an extremely heated and sloppy kiss. Tamsins bra was equally discarded along with both pairs of trousers, leaving the women in nothing but here pants.

Bo was sat up with Tamsin on her lap straddling her, they didn't want to rush things so for a while they just slowed everything down, taking each other in, a lot move loving contact was made instead of the heated rush that had taken over just moments ago. The two had more history in the short time they'd known each other than most people did with other people in there whole life. The scales had completely flipped, from Tamsin wanted Bo behind bars, to just wanting to be with her. Bo thought about how everything had changed for a moment and laughed to herself, she still couldn't believe this was happening. Tamsin of all people. The blonde caught Bo laughing to herself and gave her a questioning look. Bo carried on stroking up and down the Valkyries sides as she began to talk.

"You know, if anyone had said this was going to happen a while back i would have probably burst out laughing" she said giggling as Tamsin joined in and spoke up

"I know the feeling, i still can't quiet believe its happening" she said while tracing her fingers over Bo's lower back "are you sure this is real?" she said jokingly but with a slight hint of seriousness. It was true, she couldn't believe Bo actually wanted her and that they were together. It had all gone from nothing to everything so quickly and now here they were. New Years Eve, the party downstairs seamed to be going on fine without them, pleased that she had got some time alone with the Bo. The brunette picked up on the seriousness in the Valkyries voice and looked at her lovingly, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, then on her nose and finally on her lips. "Its the most unreal thing i've ever had the pleasure of experiencing" Bo started, Tamsin didn't quite know where this was going so she just waited for the Succubus to finish her sentence "but these feelings are real, we are real, us is real. I love you, and i can promise you thats real." Bo finished and Tamsin couldn't help the tears that were starting to fall down her face, tears of joy. She was so happy, she just didn't know how to say it yet, but she hoped Bo knew how happy she made her. She felt the Brunette wipe the tears off her face, kissing the trail they'd left behind. Tamsin moved her head so her and Bo's lips connected again. It was like a lighting storm of electricity every single time they did. She was addicted with the feeling, obsessed even. She never wanted it to go away, and with that, she lowered Bo back onto the bed and kissed her more forcefully, but ensuring that it was still with all the love she could give. They quickly discarded the remaining clothing off of each others bodies so they were both naked. Not being able to control herself anymore, Tamsin let her hand wander down Bo's body, stopping just before reaching the her centre. She could feel the heat radiating of Bo from her current position and she still couldn't get over that she was all worked up, all for her. Without hesitation, the blonde continued her journey down the Succubus's body until she came into contact with the hot mess that was Bo's centre. She slowly ran her hand down to her thigh and back up through the heat, causing Bo to let out a load moan of pleasure into Tamsins mouth and she smirked back into the kiss. The kiss had gotten sloppy, neither of them being able to control there urges anymore. Bo had her hands in Tamsins hair, lighting tugging her closer while Tamsin had one free hand exploring the brunettes body, the other was circling her clit, teasing the senses all over her body. Finally Tamsin sunk two fingers straight into Bo's centre, causing the brunettes back to arch up like she'd been possessed. Tamsin lowered the succubus back down onto the bed, silencing the moan with a passionate kiss, and she started pumping her fingers in and out of Bo. She wouldn't quiet believe how worked up she was, I mean yeah she was a Succubus, she fed of sexual energy, but there was no feeding here, the brunette hand't been pulsed Tamsin with her powers. Right in this second, they were nothing more than two people, two people that loved each other, and thats all she needed. She started to move faster with Bo and she matched her pace, moving her hips. Tamsin had her head buried in the crook of Bo's neck as she worked her magic and Bo fell apart beneath her. moaning and cursing like it was going out of fashion. She'd found what seamed to be that most pleasurable spot for Bo and stuck with it, while gently kissing her neck.

All Bo could do was hold on tightly to the blonde on top of her, she'd never felt anything like this before, it wasn't just sex like it had been with so many other people, this was different, this was Tamsin putting her true self out there, all for her, and it felt incredible. She couldn't believe no one had gotten to her first, she was the most perfect creature she had ever laid her eyes on. She knew she was close as Tamsin started to speed up a little more, she could tell the blonde was enjoying the feeling of her as putty in her hands but she hadn't managed to show her skills off yet, before she could finish, she somehow gained the strength to flip Tamsin on her back and kiss her forcefully. The blonde had removed herself from Bo, holding her as close to her as she could as she felt Bo's hand sneak between her thighs. She hadn't realised how 'excited' seeing Bo like this had made her so when the brunette first made contact with her centre she couldn't help but throw her head back in ecstasy. Bo didn't hang around before entering the blonde, leaving her thumb to do some extra work, rubbing her clit as she started to move her fingers. She was in heaven, she had died and gone to heaven, was all the blonde could think of as she felt the waves of pleasure hit her. She'd never felt anything like this in her brunette still wasn't even using her Succubus powers but she was still getting such intense waves of pleasure through her body. It didn't take long for Bo to figure out the Tamsins weak spots causing the blonde to scream out a lovely collection of swear words as she tried to control herself, and failed miserably. She could feel herself getting close to the edge, it felt amazing. She then realised she wasn't finished with Bo, gaining a bit more self control she locked eyes with Bo who had slowed right down to a stop to admire the sight in front of her. Sweat from dripping from Tamsins body, hear all over the place, out of breath but she still looked so perfect. While Bo had stopped Tamsin took the opportunity to reach her hand back down to Bo's centre, ready to pick up where she'd left off. Bo gave her a cheeky smirk, knowing exactly what she was doing. Once they were both in a position that allowed them to both get as much pleasure as possible, they started moving there fingers inside of each other. Bo had lowered herself down so Tamsin could get a better grip and she instantly felt the advantages. She was powerless when with this girl, she couldn't even muster up any words to express how she was feeling so instead she just kissed her and lovingly as possible. All of her thought, hopes and dreams went into that kiss and she felt herself go over the edge, as the same time she felt Tamsin let go. Bo collapsed onto Tamsin as the pressure that was building up inside of her was finally released. She could feel Tamsins heavy breathing begin to slow a little as she got her breath back. She lifted herself back up onto her elbows, staying on top of the blonde as she stared down at the sight in front of her, her beautiful girlfriend. She gently moved a few stray hairs from the blondes face, and they stayed silent for a while getting lost in each others eyes. Until they were knocked from there trance by the sound of crashing and laughing downstairs, The party was still very much alive on the lower levels, but neither of them wanted to join in, they were too happy just together. And after that mind blowing sex they were both too tired to function right now. Bo laughter lightly and rolled over onto her side, Tamsin did the same so she was facing the brunette to the left of her. She pulled Bo into her arms and kissed her lovingly before staring back into her eyes.

"i can't believe i found you" she said quietly

Bo was in awe of how much the blonde cared for her. she couldn't quite believe it if she was being honest but she was happy and thats all she needed right now.

"promise me you'll never leave me" Bo said almost to quiet for Tamsin to hear, but she heard it and it broke her heart to think someone could leave someone like Bo. she certainly wouldn't. She kissed Bo's forehead and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I Promise" was all it took for Bo to relax, she threw her hands round Tamsins waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck. and start to fall asleep.

"I love you Tamsin"

"I love you too babe, more than you'll know."

And with that they both fell asleep, smiles on faces, completely blocking out the rest of the world. Nothing could touch them, as long as they were together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU - Hey everyone! so i know this update has taken a bit longer than usual, sorry about that! had a crazy manic few days! Anyway, thanks for the faves/follows/reviews so far! Here is the next chapter, TaDa! I know these chapter are a bit slow, like based around what would normally be reasonably short moments of time, but i just wanted to get how Tamsin and Bo were feeling out properly and not rush it, but it will pick up soon i promise! **

Chapter five

The next morning Tamsin woke up un aware of her surroundings, she started to panic when she heard familiar breaking sounds in the bed next to her. Bo. She then noticed that not only was she in Bo's bed, the brunette was intact, pretty much, lying on top of her. A small smile started to etch its way onto Tamsins face as she remembers the past few days. Not long ago, she didn't know what she was to Bo, she just knew she had all these feelings that she'd taught herself not to be afraid of anymore, and now, here she was in bed with the gorgeous Succubus, completely aware of what she was to her and completely unaware of where it would take them. And for know, thats all she needed. Bo was still sound asleep on top of the blonde, breathing softly, with an only just visible smile planted across her features. This was the first time in a long time that both Bo and Tamsin had slept right though, no nightmares, nothing. The blonde couldn't help but feel like her perfect nights sleep was due to the women that was still enjoying her time asleep. She also wondered if she was the reason that Bo had managed to sleep through without the nightmares, she hoped she was, all she wanted to do was help the Succubus as much as she could, the way they felt for each other was an added bonus, a bonus that right now Tamsin just wanted to hold onto forever. Despite Tamsin being awake and fully revived after last nights 'activities' she didn't actually know what the time was. Carefully, she reached her arm out that wasn't wrapped round Bo and managed to grab her phone, she looked at the time, 10:22am. Tamsin smile to herself again, not only had she slept right through the night, she had in fact, had more sleep that night that she'd had in the past week. All she wanted to do was shake Bo awake and thank her for evidently, sorting her head out very quickly. However she just let her sleep, obviously the brunette hadn't had her fair share of good nights sleeps recently either so Tamsin just kept herself as still as possible while cuddling back up to the Succubus. There was no chance of Tamsin falling back to sleep, so she just laid there, taking in the sight in front of her, stroking Bo's face softly with her finger, playing with her thick brunette hair and tracing shapes on her naked skin under the blankets they were wrapped in. It felt like Tamsin had died and gone to heaven, never in a million years did she expect to wake up next to someone she actually had feelings for, even if it was the one person despised when she first moved here. Oh how things had changed. She allowed herself to just lye there peacefully for a while, in silence, in complete and utter bliss. This lasted for around half an hour until she felt Bo's body start to move, she looked down at the brunette as her eyes gradually fluttered open. Tamsin felt her heart start to melt, this was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, ever.

Bo had a sleepy innocent look on her face as she tilted her head up to look at the Blonde who was already staring down at her in awe. This wasn't like any other time she woken up next to someone, especially after the night they'd had. Normally she wake up and get going with round two sex but not with Tamsin. Its not that she didn't enjoy it, because she really, really did, but right now all she wanted to do was hold the blonde. She'd been in relationships before, enough to last a life time, but right now everything felt so new and different. Like it was the first time it'd ever happened any time she did something with the Valkyrie. But then again, maybe it was. First time waking up to someone you don't just think you love, but couldn't stop loving if you tried. First time for everything i suppose. All these thoughts whirled around in Bo's head as she continued to look up at the blonde she was currently lying on. They hadn't said a word to each other yet, they just laid there looking at each other, they if they dared to even blink the other person would disappear. Bo could see the love so clearly in Tamsins eyes now, and she wanted to slap herself for not seeing it before, she just hoped the blonde could see it in her eyes too. Bo decided to move from her lying position on top of the blonde, not by much though, she readjusted herself so she could crawl on top of Tamsin fully and make her way up her body, so her hands were either side of the blonde head and she was looking down at her. There eyes connected as soon as Bo was looking down, not leaving each others eye site for a second.

Tamsin was smirking up at the Bo as she felt the brunettes body on top of hers, in an almost innocent way. She still laid flat on her back as the brunette looked down at her with soul piercing eyes. She kind of got the hit that Bo was just fooling around so she didn't push any boundaries as she started to move her hands up and down the brunettes legs that were either side of her torso. Bo finally leant down closer to the Tamsins face, still never breaking eye contact, until she was so close that all she could see were the chocolate brown pools in front of her. Finally Tamsin closed the remaining distance between herself and Bo, capturing her lips in a sweet, loving kiss. It wasn't heated like ones they've previously shared, it was gentle, almost innocent and it made the blonde feel like she was on cloud 9. The kiss broke when unfortunately air became an issue, Bo stayed close to Tamsin, leaning her forehead on the blondes as she kept her eyes closed a little longer. When she finally opened her eyes she rolled off Tamsin and lead on her side. Tamsin did the same as she felt Bo's hand pulling her round. Once she was facing the Succubus, she felt her place her head in the crook of her neck, Tamsin through her arm around the brunette and Bo did the same back while the blonde tilted her head down to ready it on top of Bo's. They were pulling each other as close as possible, just wanting to share each others company. Eventually Bo spoke up quietly while tracing patterns on the blondes hips…

"Morning babe" she said trying not to break the peace that had fallen onto the two women.

"Hey you, sleep okay?"Tamsin said feeling curious about her sleeping through the night

"Yeah, best sleep i've had in a while actually." she paused for a second before continuing "I guess i have you to thank for that"

Tamsin felt like her heart was going to explode after that, she loved being the reason that Bo was happy. However she tried to play it cool as they continued there little morning after conversation. "No need to thank me babe, believe me, i slept the best i have in weeks last night thanks to you"

Bo smiles to herself, pleased that Tamsin was comfortable enough around her now to be honest and open all the time. She never thought that would happen. Eventually she lifted her head from the blondes neck and gave her a quick kiss before leaning back to to get a proper look at the blondes face. Even after last night she still couldn't help but he scared about what was coming in there future. She forgot about the wanderer and everything else for now, her most important and terrifying task, was ensuring she treated Tamsin how she deserved to be treated.

Tamsin could see that Bo was struggling with something so she decided to try something else new, comforting had never been one of her strong points but she was willing to try, for Bo. She gently started to run her finger down Bo's cheek before putting her arms round her neck and connecting her fingers around the back. She gave the brunette a kiss on the forehead before speaking up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bo took a deep breath before replying. Realising how much of a role reversal this was, normally she was the one getting Tamsin to open up, but not this time. "I was just thinking, about how the wanderers out there trying to get me, along with everyone else who's hit list I'm at the top of, i've got all these terrifying things out there looking for me, but the thing I'm most terrified about, what is top of my list is you" Bo stopped for a second and Tamsin looked at her beyond confused… "You're scared of me?" Bo looked at her and realised she should have carried on with what she was saying for a bit longer before she actually started up again "no, NO! god no. What i meant was that with my past relationships I've hurt the people i cared for. What i feel for you is more than just caring and ir scares me, it scares me that i might hurt you, I'm scared that i might not treat you how you deserve to be treated. You are my priority Tamsin, forget all the bad shit thats happening around us, I just want to make sure whatever i do, its right by you." Once she finished speaking Bo felt Tamsin relax again, unaware that she had tensed up, probably because she thought i said i was scared of her Bo thought, mentally slapping herself several times. Tamsin looked like she was about to burst into tears so Bo gently stroked her face before speaking up again. Unaware that Tamsin was just speechless after what she had heard. "Hey, you okay baby" This brought Tamsin back to reality slightly, just stared at Bo unable to come up with any words right at this second, instead she just pulled Bo in for another loving kiss and smiled before finally speaking up. "i love you, so much" She kissed her again, desperate to show the brunette just how much she loved her, and judging by the smile on Bo's face, in between kisses, she thought she'd got the message. Finally Bo spoke up again.

"I love you too, as as much as it scares me right now, I want this to be all it can be" Tamsin brought Bo back in for a hug before speaking up once more "valkubus day 1, i have the best girlfriend ever" she said heartily laughing into Bo shoulder as she held her, trying to defuse the seriousness that had taken over in the room. Everything had been so serious so far, it had been so quick and all about feelings that Tamsin had missed the light banter that normal occurred between her and the brunette. Time to bring some of that back she thought. And by the sound of it Bo had missed it too, she heard the brunette burst into laughter before speaking up again "Well you wouldn't be wrong there Valkyrie" the brunette said with a smirk. Tamsin just rolled her eyes, letting Bo have this victory, just pleased there general state of play hadn't altered now they were in a relationship. She Pushed the brunette back gently deciding it was time to get out of bed, tickling her as she went, she loved the back Bo was so ticklish. Bo burst out laughing, kicking and screaming for Tamsin to stop. Once she was far enough away from Bo, she jumped out of the bed and made a attempt to grab her clothes of the floor and run to the bathroom. She had nearly succeeded when she felt a hand around her ankle. She looked down to see Bo, still somehow wrapped in a blanket led on the floor, using all the strength to keep the blonde in place. so thats how she wants to play huh? Tamsin though and decided to play a little game of her own. she chucked her clothes back on her bed and took one item at a time out of the pile. Slowing covering her body back up with her pants, then her bra. She stopped for a second to look down at Bo who was pretty much resembling a drooling hound, eye fixed on her last favourite bit of Tamsins body on show, her abs. Even more slowly, Tamsin picked up her vest, lifted it up and over, stopping just above where her arbs finished, looking at Bo, who now looked like she was in some kind of trance and then pulling the vest all the way down. Now that she was considerably more dressed than Bo, who was still sporting just a blanket, she lowered herself to Bo's level as much as she could and smirk until the brunette let go of her ankle. The Blonde went of to the bathroom to freshen up while Bo got into some comfy clothes and headed downstairs for food, no intention of leaving the house today Bo thought to herself. Considering there was a new years eve party here the night before, the place was pretty tidy, no cups of bottle anywhere to be seen, and nothing had been broken either. There was also no Kenzi in sight. Bo started to worry as she noticed a note on the fridge…

Bolicious,

Checked in on you this morning and noticed Tamsin was with you so didn't wake you. FYI you two are so cute!

Anyway new years resolution is to clean up more, i started already, seeing as you didn't actually attend the party ;)

Gone to the Dal with Hale for lunch.

Catch up with you laters

Kenz.

Bo smiled to herself at the note and reread it again as she felt a pair or arms sneak round her waist. She could smell a freshened up Tamsin and it smelt like strawberries and vanilla, she loved it. Tamsin gave her a kiss on the neck before speaking up.

"who's the note from babe?"

Bo handed her the note and spoke up "Kenzi, she cleaned" Bo said laughing to herself as she sunk into Tamsins arms a bit more.

"I love how the only thing you take from that is that she's cleaned up, not that she's safe and not in a ditch" Tamsin said laughing. She could feel Bo laughing in front of her swell, causing her to laugh more.

"Babe, if Kenzi was still out on the piss in a ditch, it wouldn't surprise me, her cleaning however…" Bo stopped talking unable to contain the laughter anymore. She flew her head back onto Tamsins shoulder and turned to face her a little as they both laughed. Eventually they bother stopped, just smiling at each other. Content with the way things were between them at that moment in time.

"You want a sandwich, i, am starving?" Bo said as Tamsin let go of her grip on her and nodded in agreement. Then something occurred to Tamsin, when was the last time Bo fed? like Succubabe fed? She didn't at all last night. Time to investigate.

"Babe, just out of curiosity, are you THAT kind of hungry at all?" Tamsin asked carefully, trying not to ruin the mood. Bo just simple looked up at her and smiled before shaking her head and speaking up.

"I haven't felt THAT hungry since yule. Dont feel weakened or anything" Bo stopped and realised how strange that was, she looked over at Tamsin who was also concerned about Bo's feeding pattern decreasing. She decided to give trick a call while Bo carried on making lunch.

"Tamsin, what can i do for you"

"Get Trick, just wondered if you could enlighten us, Bo's just mentioned that she hasn't fed since Yule and still dosnt fee the need to, like she isn't weakened by it or anything. Is that anything to be concerned about at all?"

Trick laughed lightly down the phone and explained to Tamsin what was happening….

Bo looked over from her food work station and saw a mixture of emotions on her girlfriends face. When she heard Tamsin finished her call with her grandfather and come back over the her she stopped making food for a second to get up to date on what just happened.

"So?" Bo simple said, curious as to what had the Valkyrie so worked up.

"So…. Trick said this happened to Isabeau, your grandmother. Apparently if a Succubus manages to find the person they intend to spend the rest of there existence with, there feeding habits start to change, instead of physically needing to take chi from people, they just feed off the energy between themselves and that person, making it impossible for them to weaken, unless that person is absent for a long period of time. Apparently its not every day a succubus finds someone they love and want to be in a relationship with for real, normally they just think they do. So because you don't need to feed, physically, you won't have to get 'in contact' with anyone else in that way so to speak. Apparently, I am that person to you…." Tamsin finished the last part of the sentence quietly unsure of what Bo would make of this, she didn't want to sound so possessive of her but she couldn't find another way to explain it. Bo just stood there, taking in the information Tamsin had given her. She could understand why Tamsins face was a mixture of expressions on the phone, she was pretty sure her face was doing the same now. She didn't know what to say so instead she just ran over to the blonde and hugged her tightly. Tamsin was a bit taken back by this but once she managed to regain her composure she threw her arms around Bo. Both women were a mixture of amazed, shocked, pleased and scared that Tamsin had been the one Bo had been waiting for her whole life, and that Bo had been the one Tamsin had been waiting for her whole life, which is a considerably longer time than it has been for Bo. This was a serious breakthrough and they were only 1 and a half days into there proper relationship. Bo wondered at what else would be thrown at them in the future, the know forever unstoppable team, in war and in love. Tamsin couldn't help by try and find the funny side in the whole situation, speaking up when she finally found it.

"well at least now i know I'm the only one who get to look at that incredible body of yours" Tamsin smirked to herself

Bo lent back and smirked back at the blonde "like id want anyone else perving on me but you"

The two just laughed to each other. Taking in all this new information, taking in each other, just getting lost in everything for a moment, that seams to be what they do best nower days.


End file.
